Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Chapter 3: Three Nations Contesting
Chapter 3 ---- ---- 'Planeptune - I WILL GO TO LOWEE.' ---- ---- Noire will still be pissed about what she thinks Lowee did to her factory and complain enough to get Plutia pissed. After a quick beating from Plutia, Noire will be determined to head to Lowee and "COMPLAIN DIRECTLY". You will also gain Plutia's S3-2X series. Before doing anything, head back to the Basilicom and talk to Histoire for a a flashback on how she first met Plutia and then check out the Nepstation for more news, shopping and a quiz. Nepstation Quiz Answers: *Scout System *Lady Black Heart *Lastation In order to advance you will need to accept the Firece Save her! quest and complete it in Bandicrash. . ---- 'Kidnapping Incident' ---- Once you have completed the quest, head back to the Basilicom to see that Noire is finally back to normal. Abnes will also appear and blame you for the kidnapped kids. Residents: *Mr. ?: In the bottom left of the screen you should see a ? with an event. This man will give you Development Discs, which you can burn Idea Chips to make some awesome gear. For now you get the Cassette and Floppy_Disk . ---- ---- 'Rud Arms Sewer North - Lowee's CPU' ---- ---- Since there is nothing to do in Planeptune or the surrounding area, head through Jet Set Range to Lastation's area and enter the new area. This zone is identical to the other ice cavern, even in where treasures are placed. Start by heading north and then up and around to the ramp and continue south to the first treasure with the Reflex (PP). Continue west across the bridge and grab the Reflex x3 and then south. The path splits here into two other paths like a pitchfork, so take the furthest west path and jump up the steps to a Life Fragment. Return to the path split and head up the middle now to grab the Reflex, before the bridge, and the SP Charger x2, on the bridge, before zoning to the next area. Head north and then around the area to the south, ignoring the northern path, and grab the Studded Bracelet (PP). Now return to the northern path and take it to a bridge. Once again the path splits to the south, so examine both the paths for the Studded Armlet (PP) and then return to the bridge and cross it to the objective crystal. . ---- ---- 'Lowee: Vert Appears' ---- ---- Unfortunately, Plutie got lost along the way in your rush past Lowee's border and has arrived in Lowee under the assumption that the other girls are the ones who are lost. Luckily, the three find each other quickly and Neptune recognizes Vert, who doesn't seem to want anyone to know who she really is, but she joins your party all the same. Head to the Basilicom for a scene where Blanc states her intentions. . ---- ---- 'Castle Exterior - Three CPU's Pain' ---- ---- Head north and grab the treasure with the Beam Katana (PP) and then go east for the Mechanical Sword (PP) before taking the teleport. This area is condensed into a maze like area of fences and bridges. Start by heading north and crossing the bridge to enter the southern gardens to reach a treasure with a Healing Pod x2 in the southeast corner. Now return back to the bridge and enter the northern gardens and cross them to the northwest to reach the next bridge, avoid Fenrir. You may want to clear out the north garden, but to advance you need to enter the eastern room and enter the teleporter. Head north and grab the Life Fragment and then cross the bridge to another teleporter. Head out of the room and go south for a Healing Grass treasure and then go north and head to the next zone. Start by heading all the way north to a treasure with Healing Grass x2 and then through the north garden around the outside to use the teleporter in the northeast corner. Head south and grab the Healing Pod x2 and then get the SP Charger x2 before heading north to the teleporter. Head all the way south ignore the side room and the garden entrance to get the Detoxin near the entrance to the area. Now you can clear the garden, if you want, and cross through the west room. There isn't anything in either garden, but you can clear them if you want. When you are ready, head for the save and save and then grab the Paralaxin to the south. You can now advance to the objective crystal. After the fight, Mr. Badd will reveal himself and poor Blanc and the others will get thrown into prison. After a long scene where Sadie throws down the jest of it all, Blanc will join the party and Vert will save the day. . ---- ---- 'Underground Cave/Castle Chambers - Retake This Nation?' ---- ---- You start on the second floor of the Castle Chambers map, called Underground Cave. Head north and follow the path until it splits and head south to circle around back toward where you started and grab the Blade Hammer (PP). Now return to the fork and go north to find the Eject Button (PP) at the top of the three way fork. The left path is a dead end with two treasures: the Energy Fragment (PP) and a Healing Drink. To advance, return to the fork and take the middle path south to an objective crystal. After the girls speak their minds, continue south and grab the Hover Movement x4 before you zone to the Castle Chambers. You can head for the world map if you need to heal and don't mind losing your EXE Drive. From the entrance, go east until you hit the teleporter and take it to the next area. Head north and then cross the bridge to access the steps to the southern gardens, which has a Tuffmil and Healing Pod treasure. Exit the garden area and continue north and walk through the middle garden, getting the SP Charger x2, and then enter the room on the right and take the teleporter. You can now head to the objective crystal. Mr. Badd and Pirachu are so busy setting up their little speech that they don't even seem to notice us sneak up behind them. Since he won't willingly admit his badness, I guess we are gonna need to whip him into submission. With a little faith and a whole lot of inappropriate Sadie comments, all four CPU's join the fight. After saving the day, the girls will enjoy a quick camera op with a shaking and submissive Mister Badd and Blanc will regain her nation. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory walkthrough